1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric technologies and, particularly, to a photoelectric coupling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric coupling modules are used for coupling photoelectric elements and optical fibers in optical connectors. The photoelectric coupling modules generally include a photoelectric lens module and a jumper coupled to the photoelectric lens module. The photoelectric lens module includes a reflective lens for reflecting light rays. The jumper defines a number of receiving holes for receiving optical fibers. To reduce insertion loss, alignment between the receiving holes, i.e., optical fibers, and the reflective lens is required. However, the photoelectric lens module may not be unstably connected to the jumper and, thus, the optical fibers may not align with the reflective lens, degrading quality of the photoelectric coupling module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric coupling module, which can overcome the limitations described.